


Unsaid Love

by nazangel



Series: Flufftober2020 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Family, Family Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Sometimes you don't need to talk out loud to get the message across.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & His Children
Series: Flufftober2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Unsaid Love

Alfred smiled as he put down the plate of cookies, taking in the sight of Master Bruce surrounded by his sleeping children.

Their patrol had been long and tiring, if mostly peaceful, and Alfred had decided that finishing it with some milk and cookies was just the thing his charges needed. However, now it seemed like there was no reason to have brought out the snacks. Except for Batman, all the young vigilantes were asleep, slumped all over each other in a circle around their father.

Bruce grinned at him as he tucked his youngest closer to his chest and took the warm glass of milk from Alfred's hands. He quickly gulped it down and gave the butler a grateful smile.

Alfred smiled back and took the glass away, gently brushing his fingers against his boy's.

Before leaving the room, Alfred stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching his son gently kiss each of his children and stroke their hair. When he noticed Alfred watching he winked and blew him a kiss.

Alfred chuckled and waved him good night before walking away.

There were no words spoken during the whole exchange. Sometimes love did not deem them necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
